Owyn Zander
'''Owyn Zander' is an unusual mercenary of sorts who first appeared on the galactic scene in 116 AF, traveling across the galaxy as a protector the defenseless and the innocent in the galaxy's poorest regions. Never asking anything in return for her protection nor staying in one place long, rumors abound about the mysterious, human-looking woman calling herself a modern Knight and running around in unique armor; speculation that she may be an extragalactic being, a former member of the Paladins or even a time traveler runs rampant between those few who have encountered her. In 120 AF she detoured from this life after a chance meeting with Ray Shigishami to join Shakspeare Squad. History For someone who values honesty and the truth so dearly, Owyn has shared little but tidbits of her past with those who have asked. Before she began battling for innocents around 116 AF, no record of her existed in any group's database nor anyone's memory; the short and simple of it is, Owyn Zander seems to have just suddenly come into existence. Attempts to retrieve a DNA sample by various have been entirely fruitless regardless of the means employed, causing speculation that either God really is watching out to make sure her identity remains secret, or she's a synthetic organism with no genetic material to obtain a sample of. Bits and pieces of her past have been certified by Owyn's own words, however. In conversations with various people she's protected, the knight has mentioned remembering what Homeworld was like before the Fall of Empire, implying that she must have been born at least in the mid-80's (if she is indeed human, and those are genuine memories rather than some sort of artificially implanted recollections). Additionally, Owyn has demonstrated considerable knowledge of both old Imperial and Ossyrian military hardware and tactics, suggesting service in one or possibly both government's militaries. An upper-class education seems almost a certainty given her knowledge of classical literature and mostly-proper use of English, further implying some childhood in the Empire (particularly when coupled with her distinctive British accent, a trait primarily found amongst former Imperials). However, on two separate occasions Owyn made offhanded comments about having never advanced beyond elementary school; the reason for her to have suddenly dropped out of her education is entirely unclear, and seems to directly conflict with the knight's demonstrated intelligence and seemingly collegiate mind. In addition, one farmer was able to pry a fascinating detail from the knight; Owyn openly admits that before converting fully to Christianity and finding God, she bore a vast, burning hatred for several celebrities who she believed had ruined her life. The names of the celebrities were never given, but she went on to explain that her longtime grudge had the ironic effect of saving her life by driving her to find comfort in a relationship with God, and in doing so becoming able to forgive those who had done her wrong. The narrow list of 'celebrities' who might truly have ruined her life both answers one question about her past and raises a dozen others. Personality and Traits Perhaps the most notable trait of Owyn is simply the fact that she's nice. ''In a galaxy filled with callous, self-centered and unrelentingly greedy individuals, she can always be counted on to be the most generous, kind-hearted person in the room. Those who have had the good fortune to fight alongside her can testify that Owyn will do everything in her power to protect anyone who cannot fight themselves, lift up any downtrodden people she meets and comfort anyone sick, injured or dying - even if moments before they had been shooting at her, she'll gladly fall on her knees and pray for their souls. Such kindness and generosity can likely be a attriubted to her faith. It's no secret than Owyn is one of the last practicing Christrians left in galaxy after humanity's flight from Earth, and the devastation of Mjolnir's main Christian populations during the Reclaimer War. Despite the rarity of people who follow the same faith, even among the poor and often superstitious people she aids, Owyn is unquestionably and unwaveringly willing to help out anyone in need regardless of their beliefs; her personal mission is to serve God, and in her opinion, she can best accomplish that goal by serving anyone who can possibly be helped. Such an attitude leads to some downright strange actions on her part, ranging from protecting people who hate her religion with her life to kneeling by enemies she's fatally wounded and attempting to ease their passing and praying that they might find salavation in their final moments. Despite what might be expected, however, Owyn is not the least bit preachy about her religion. Though she'll tell anyone who asks anything they want to know about God, the Bible or anything else related to her faith, not once has Owyn ever pushed the issue upon someone without invitation and she never intends to start doing so. Actions speak far louder than words, and Owyn hopes that her work in protecting the innocent and holding herself to high ethical standards will be far more effective in spreading the grace of her God than going up to a pulpit and yelling about brimstone and fire. HMV Equipment Armor and Clothing The armor Owyn wears while in combat outside her HMV is something of a cross between ancient fashions and modern designs; though the cosmetics of it are very clearly based on that of the old English Knights and pre-spaceflight human paladins, it's equipped with a variety of systems in line with modern combat armor. Aside from plates made out of interceptor-grade durasteel, Owyn's armor contains the same style of muscle assistance servos used in modern power armor, powered by four microfusion batteries stored externally in extremely durable casings. A Karsian-made ''Beincap hangs off the back of her belt, offering slightly more protection for her legs if not adding to the knight-like aesthetics. Outside of a fight, Owyn wears a somewhat more modern-looking outfit consisting of a dusty brown leather trench coat, brown combat uniform pants and a red jacket usually left just unzipped enough to show off her black tank top and a still-tasteful amount of cleavage. Additionally, she will almost never be seen without a set of power-armor style leg armor and a matching belt that seems to be the battery, fueling speculation that her lower limbs may in fact be prosthetics. The curious necklace Owyn adamantly refuses to take off also seems to glow in tune with her adrenaline levels, suggesting further cybernetics - though for what purpose is unclear at best. Weapons What weaponry Owyn takes into non-mechanized combat is hardly surprising for a modernesque knight. Her favored weapon is a sword that spits in the face of predominant preferences for ranged weaponry; a Karsian-made MCB-45E Plasma-edged Sword customized with a reduced energy output that can sustain it's use for a longer period of time. Many times she will use this in conjunction with an SS20 Foldable Short Sword that utilizes a more conventional durasteel blade edge; this weapon that also serves quite well as a backup should her plasma blade run out of power during protracted combat. When ranged combat is a necessity, however, Owyn carries an old HTES-5 Plasma Defender. The aged, boxy sidearm is a rare weapon in and of itself due to how few handheld energy weapons were produced by Hayakawa Arms, and Owyn's appears to have been modified heavily to improve the weapon's otherwise lackluster destructive abilities. Unlike most HTES-5's, reknown for their tendency to break at a moment's notice and waste tremendous energy when fired, Owyn's personal sidearm has been modified into a rapid-fire, high-efficiency weapon that rarely if ever malfunctions, implying that either the knight or someone she knew was both an expert in the weapon's design and a genius at modifying energy weapons. Owyn.jpg|Owyn's armor is as much a fashion statement as it is a protective suit. Amatsukaze_Final_by_ImpendingEternity.jpg|The MCB-45E makes for a deadly weapon, if one limited by batteries. Koop_D'_Fratboy's_Plasma_Defender.jpg|The Plasma Defender Owyn carries may as well be a Plasma SMG for it's rate of fire. Category:Characters